


Как приручить дракона

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019





	Как приручить дракона

Он стоит, привязан к мачте, не за то, что капитана доставал нещадно утром (хоть, конечно, доставал).  
У него сегодня море. Море плещет неустанно, море дышит, как живое, море шлет за шквалом шквал.  
На корабль поднявшись ночью, бард слепой, мальчишка рыжий, потерял себя в пространстве первый раз за много лет.  
Что там весла, где там мачты, где там дальше, что там ближе, где есть двери в переборках, где дверей, напротив, нет.  
Море бьет в борта и днище сотней маленьких течений, их причудливо сплетая в общий каверзный поток, и раскачивает сразу в сотни разных направлений, доски палубы скрипучей выбивая из-под ног.  
Море уши наполняет плеском, стоном, гулом, хрустом, в море плавают тюлени, рыбы, крабы, старый хлам. Море врет, сбивает с толку, бьет по нервам и по чувствам, заливает грудь восторгом, душу рвет напополам.  
Мэтт стоит, привязан к мачте, пролетают сверху птицы, проплывают снизу рыбы, сбоку — ясно, корабли. Со слепой стихией должен он сегодня слепо слиться, чтоб уж больше не теряться, удаляясь от земли.


End file.
